Against the Odds
by xXShadow-Wolf13Xx
Summary: What would you expect of the children of Lord Voldemort? Death Eaters, right? Not the twins, Desdemona and Alexandria Riddle were anything but what was expected. Watch as they go against all odds and prove what no one else wants to believe.Draco/OC/Fred W
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Wow, I finally have a new story to put up here, after Lord knows how long of a writer's block. I hope you like it. For those of you that read my Twilight story ****Inferno for My Broken Heart**** I apologize for my recent lack of updates…I was hit hard and fast with writer's block and still have absolutely no inspiration for that story. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas associated with it. I do, however own the original characters Desdemona, Alexandria, and Ramses. Addison is owned by my friend Kimmy-chan and Thorn is based on my friend Rosie but owned by me…do NOT insult any of them seeing as Desdemona is partially based off of me and Alexandria is partially based off of one of my all time best friends known mostly to me as the werewolf girl…you know who you are ;p**

**Enough of my overly long A/N…enjoy the story and please review with constructive criticism or helpful ideas to stave off any possibility of writer's block.**

Against the Odds

A Harry Potter Fanfic by xXPsychoXx

Chapter One

* * *

I felt the heavy weight of my reticulated python, Draconis, coiled on top of me as I slowly slipped into consciousness. I groaned. It was the first time I had slept in months.

"_Risssse, Draconissss."_ I hissed in parseltongue. Draconis hissed in reply and slowly uncoiled his thickly muscled twenty-eight foot long frame. He slid to the floor with a loud thump as I threw the blankets from my body and swung my feet over the edge to meet the floor. The hardwood was pleasantly cold against my feet. I yawned widely and rose to my feet, walking swiftly into the bathroom joined to my large bedroom. I stripped out of my black shorts, tank top, and underwear before stepping into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could take it, not caring as my skin turned bright red under the assault of the near boiling water. I washed and conditioned my hair thoroughly with my Japanese Cherry Blossom shampoo and conditioner before thoroughly scrubbing my body with my exfoliating Japanese Cherry Blossom body scrub. I shaved quickly before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped a fluffy black towel around my naked form and walked back into my room to dress. I toweled off quickly and pulled on an emerald green bra and thong set. Next, I selected a pair of black and green Tripp pants that clung to my hips and ass then flared out. They were very long and created pools of black cloth at my feet, completely hiding my shoes from view, the bottom hems were tattered from being walked on for so long. The stitching was emerald green and straps of the same color attached to D-rings on my back pockets and chains attached to them crossed at my knees making an x before looping back to connect to another set of green straps attached to my front pockets. Cargo pockets resided on the outer sides of each leg, chains dangled from each one. Handcuffs hung from the front left belt loop. I slid a black and green studded black leather belt with a snake head belt buckle through the belt loops to hold my pants up. After that I pulled on a tight black ribbed tank top with a skull and crossbones printed across the chest just under the words 'Death is just the beginning' written in the font from 'Blade2' in emerald green. Over that I pulled on a black modified straight jacket with chains and buckles wrapped around and hanging from the arms and midsection. Lastly I pulled on chunky, knee height lace up combat boots with a two inch platform sole. I walked across the room and sat at my desk to rifle through my jewelry box. I pulled out a black leather choker with a silver snake pendant with emeralds for eyes hanging from it. Next I slipped a stainless steel curved barbell with a skull and crossbones dangling from it into my belly button. Then I slid a black curved, cone tipped barbell into my eyebrow and a matching set of round curved spike tipped barbells into my snake bites. I left my usual steel barbell in my tongue, and a thin silver hoop was put in my nose. I placed onyx and emerald studs in the two piercings in my earlobes and silver cone tipped barbells in my two industrials. I searched through my jewelry box some more and found what I was looking for, a steel ring in the shape of a snake that coiled around my finger and had emerald eyes, I slid it onto my right middle finger. I slid another steel ring in the shape of a skull onto my right thumb. Lastly I slid a silver ring set with an onyx stone onto my left middle finger, my mother's wedding ring. I towel dried my short hair as I made my way back to my bathroom. I tossed my towel over the shower curtain rod to dry and stood in front of the recently defogged mirror to do my hair and makeup. I gazed at my reflection, staring indifferently at the dark circles that permanently surrounded my mismatched honey gold and ice blue eyes. I glanced away from the mirror as I heard the pounding footsteps advanced passed my room and down the hall to the only other room on the top floor of our mansion, my twin sister Alexandria's room. It sounded like Lucius was having a bad day. I chuckled as I heard my sisters bedroom door slam into the wall.

"Get up you lazy twit!" Lucius commanded my sister. I hissed under my breath. If he disrespected my sister one more time he'd wish he'd never been born.

"I'm up, Lucius, I'm up. Get the hell outta my room before I set Harpy after you." Lexi threatened. I chuckled, she was learning. Lucius stomped and I heard him slam the door shut and storm back down the hall and continue down the stairs. I returned my attention to my reflection in the mirror. My raven colored hair shined serpentine emerald green under the bathroom lights. I reached up into the cabinet and pulled out my hair gel; filling my palm with the goo I rubbed it into the back of my hair, styling it into messy black spikes. I straightened my bangs so that they angled down from the left to the right, hiding my honey colored eye from view. Then I lined my eyes heavily with black eye liner, hiding the dark circles of insomnia. I quickly brushed my teeth, smirking as the light glinted off of my extra long eye teeth. I heard Lexi's flip flops pad down the hall as I made my way back into my room. She pounded on my door.

"Yeah, yeah, come in Lexi." I called through the cherry wood door as I searched my nightstand for my phone. Finally I gave up on looking for it the Muggle way.

"Accio iPhone!" I called, waving my dark, monterillo wood wand slightly. The core of my wand was a Basilisk fang, very good for charms, hexes, and dark magic; combined with the wood of my wand, it was formidable with hexes and curses. The base of the wand was carved with a pentagram with an emerald inlayed at the center, and twining their way of from that pentagram were two snakes, their heads coming to rest just short of the wand tip, which was as sharp as any blade, and if set at your throat with enough pressure, would draw blood. My black iPhone soared across the room and into my extended hand. I slid it into my pocket. I picked up my wallet and shoved it into my back pocket and shoved my keys into one of my front pockets. My iPod went into one of my other front pockets. I slid a black messenger bag across my body from left shoulder to right hip. A black and green yin yang symbol decorated the front flap of the bag, on one side of the symbol a black dragon rips itself free of the black side of the symbol while a green snake slithers its way from the white side, both hissing at each other. I turned to look at my sister as I pocketed my wand, quite a bit of its thirteen and three quarter inch length stuck out.

"Whaddya want?" I asked as I glanced at her form. She was lithe and thin, like me. Big chested, toned arms, muscular legs, pale skin. We are amazingly pale for having a half Spanish mum. Our faces showed our Spanish heritage though with a squared jaw, full lips, large eyes, thick perfectly arched eyebrows, and dark hair. Her eyes were the exact opposite of mine though. While my right eye was a warm honey gold her's was an icy blue, and where my left eye was icy blue her's was a warm honey gold. I hid my honey gold eye from view with a curtain of my black hair while she hid her blue eye with her own curtain of long black hair. While my hair was short and spiked, hers was long, to about the small of her back and held back in a loose braid with an angled fringe of black hair hiding her blue eye from the world. Ripped and torn faded jeans clung to her hips with the help of a gold and black studded belt with a hawk head for a belt buckle. A tight black t-shirt stretched across her torso, stopping only three inches above the low rising top of her jeans. A red-tailed hawk was printed across the chest of her shirt, looking as if it was flying right at you. Below the hawk 'Harpy' was written in the 'Buffy' font in gold. Black two inch platform flip flops adorned her feet showing off her newly painted black toenails. A black messenger bag, similar to mine hung across her body from right shoulder to left hip. Her's, like mine, bore a yin yang symbol, but her's was black and red with a red tailed hawk and a tiger. I could see the handle of her light wooded wand sticking out from her pocket, thirteen and three quarter inches of white oak with a dragon heartstring core. It was the perfect wand for her kind of magic, exceptional hexes and great defensive spells. Its design was similar to mine, with a pentagram carved into the handle and inlaid with a ruby at its center, but after that the design varied greatly. Instead of having serpents slithering up the length, there was a band of Celtic knot work spanning from the pentagram all the way around and meeting the other side of the pentagram. Then the image of a Celtic hawk with outstretched wings took up most of the wand. Its body began just above the pentagram, its tail feathers almost touching the rim, then it stopped five inches from the tip, with its head angled so one ruby inlaid eye could glare at you. Its outstretched wings wrapped around the wand, overlapping each other, one wing tip ending right at the razor sharp tip of the wand.

"Nothing, just wanted to remind you that dad wants to talk to us about something. I think we're switching schools or something now that he's back. He wants us to do fifth through seventh years somewhere other than the Black Forest Academy of Sorcery. I dunno why though." She said, "Oh, and by the way, you can get in serious trouble for using magic underage."

"Oh, shut it, Cornelius Fudge is a right git and you know it. He wouldn't dare call underage sorcery on me anyway, I'm a Riddle. Not to mention you have absolutely NO room to talk. We've both been using magic since before we could walk. Dad made sure of that." I replied hotly. She chuckled and soon after I joined in as we left my room, shutting my door behind us, and made our way down the hall and stairs. Our dad was waiting for us in the living room, Wormtail and Lucius standing by his sides like sentinels. I held in a scoff.

"You wished to speak with us, Father." Lexi said formally as we inclined our heads slightly in respect.

"Yess, we will be discussing your new school arrangements and the purpose for which you will be switching schools. Next year is your initiation into the Death Eaters, but until then you will be attending Hogwarts to keep an eye on both Dumbledore and your good for nothing cousin, Harry Potter." He spat the name. Yes, Lord Voldemort is indeed our father, and yes he did say that Harry Potter is our cousin. Our mother was his father's older half sister, the product of James' dad and a Spanish witch that he had met sometime when he was away working with the Ministry. When dad killed Uncle James and Aunt Lily, she went mad with grief. She took care of us until we were old enough to go to school, which for us was age nine, before offing herself. Dad had been a spirit since the accident at the Potter's household. We had practically raised ourselves until just last year when dad regained a body.

"You have two weeks to get your supplies and prepare for your journey. Lucius has your tickets and has had Headmaster Alaric Steinhart send Dumbledore your transfer documents. Your brother, Ramses, is already there waiting for you. He has taken up the position of teaching a new class, in order to keep an eye on your progress as well as gather information. I am sure you will be able to find your own way to the train station." Voldemort rasped.

"Yes, Father." We chorused.

"Very good, girls, now Lucius will give you your tickets and your supply lists. I expect you to be finished buying supplies at the end of the day." He said. Lucius handed us the papers.

"Yes, Father." We stated, once again simultaneously. Once we were sure he had finished speaking, we turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"I wonder if Harry remembers us. And I wonder if he'll believe that we aren't really as bad as dad is." Lexi said as we walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and jumped up to sit on the black marble countertop of the island. I took a crunching bite.

"I dunno, which house do you think we'll get, Lexi?" I spoke once I had swallowed. I took another bite.

"I hope I get Gryffindor, not only are the house colors my favorite, but I'll be closer to Harry." She said. I swallowed my bite of apple.

"No way," I said as she munched on a granola bar, "I want to be in Slytherin, I'd fit in better there. And the colors and animal are awesome."

"Don't fool yourself, Dess; you know you just want Slytherin because you've got the hots for a certain pale blonde, blue eyed Malfoy." Lexi taunted around bites of granola.

"Whatever, I despise Lucius, so why would I ever be attracted to his son. Everyone knows that Draco will just be another Lucius." I countered. She frowned. I could tell she didn't believe me, but from the look on her face I knew she would drop it, for now. My sister and I finished our meals rather quickly before setting off to Diagon Alley. I followed my sister over to the large black stone faced fire place in the center of our living room.

"Why must we always travel by floo? I mean really, why can't we just fly, it's so much cleaner?" I asked as Lexi scooped up a palm full of sparkling green powder.

"Because, Dess, you know how much trouble we'd get in if we were caught. You can't just decide to fly right into Diagon Alley on a Firebolt and call it a day. Fudge would have a right field day if you did. It doesn't help that half of the wizarding world hates us just because of daddy dearest." Lexi said exasperatedly.

"Well excuse me Miss Never-breaks-the-rules. Flying is so much better than floo, you don't have to worry about getting stuck in the wrong place because of a sneeze or a mispronunciation." I replied. We had variations of this argument every time we had to travel by floo; it was practically rehearsed by now. She just shook her head and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted as she dropped the floo powder to the floor of the fireplace. She disappeared in a swirl of soot and green flames leaving me to follow. I grumbled and scooped up a handful of the powder before stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I said loudly, dropping the powder. My ears popped as I sped through the fireplace. Opening after opening shot past my vision. Soot swirled around me, choking me. I was enveloped in the heat of the flames that licked my skin but did not burn. Seconds that felt like hours later I tumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. I coughed up soot as I stood and brushed myself off. Luckily, soot never shows up on black clothes. I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes then looked at my reflection in the women's loo to make sure that I didn't have any soot on my face or anything else. Once I was pleased that I was presentable, I left the loo and joined back up with my sister. We left the Leaky Cauldron, entering Diagon Alley through the doorway hidden in the brick wall.

"Where to first, Dess?" Lexi asked as we stood in the Alley. I pointed at a large, oddly shaped white building.

"Let's head over to Gringotts to pick up some money." I said. She nodded and followed me to the building.

"Hey, you think we might run into Harry and his friends or Draco and his lackeys?" Lexi asked as we stepped into the bank.

"I dunno, maybe." I replied. We fell silent as we walked past the several patrons going in and out of the bank, as well as several goblins going about their business. We stepped up to one of the tellers. He was an average goblin, as average as goblins come anyway, with exceptionally sharply pointed teeth. It looked as if his mouth was full of razorblades.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal." Lexi said.

"Name." The goblin growled.

"Desdemona and Alexandria Riddle." I answered. The goblin's eyes narrowed slightly and he rummaged around for our key. He handed us our key and called over a goblin, Griphook, to escort us to our vault. We followed the goblin to a cart which sped us off into the deep depths of the bank so we could get to our vault. Ours was one of the heavily protected ones, closest to where the dragon was rumored to live. We jolted to a stop in front of our vault.

"Vault six hundred thirteen." Griphook said in a rasping, slightly high pitched voice. We stood behind him as he dragged one, long, claw-like nail down the center of the vault door. We heard several mechanical clicks as the door opened up to reveal a key hole.

"If anyone but a Gringotts Goblin tried that they would've been sucked into the door and trapped there." He said. My sister and I exchanged glances.

"How often do you check the door to see if anyone is in there?" Lexi asked.

"We check every ten years or so," He said with a twisted sort of smirk, "key, please." I handed him the ornate gold key. He slid it in and opened the lock with a metallic click. The door swung wide, revealing mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. We each grabbed a large amount of all three of the coins filling both our pockets and our bags. We backed away from the vault, and the goblin closed it behind us. We sped back to the main portion of the bank and requested permission to keep our vault key. The goblin glared slightly but allowed us to keep it, so I slipped it onto a dog tag chain and hung it around my neck. We left the bank quickly in search of our next stop.

"So, sis, where to next?" I asked as we stood out in the morning sunlight. She shrugged.

"I dunno, you're the one with the list. Now come on, let's hear it." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, the list says, 'Students will require: three sets of black work robes, one black pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one black winter cloak. Please note that all students' clothes should carry name tags. All students should have a copy of the following: _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllidia Spore, _A Master's Guide to Magical Potions and Brews_ by Arsenius Jigger, _The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Griffin Karkinos, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. Students will also need: a standard size 2 pewter caldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and may also bring and owl OR cat OR toad. 'Well then, looks like we can probably get away with cutting this list in half since we have most of this stuff already. Honestly, I think they gave us the first year's list and just changed a few of the books around." I said. Lexi looked at me for a moment.

"I think we should get on to Madam Malkin's for our robes then." Lexi said. I shrugged and followed her down the alley to the store. The store had a simple front, two large glass windows to either side of a cherry wood front door with a stained glass window in the upper half. A beautiful ruby colored set of women's dress robes decorated the window to the right of the door while a simple set of everyday robes of black crushed velvet took up center stage in the window to the left of the door. Madam Malkin could be seen in the store through the open door, her squat frame moving about the store flitting from customer to customer and fitting them for robes. She had mousy brown hair kept back in a bun and a permanent smile etched on her face. She was dressed entirely in mauve.

"Can't say much about her fashion sense, can we? Lexi said as we walked slowly into the store. I laughed and shook my head. Several kids, about eleven were rushing standing about in one side of the store and Madam Malkin had bewitched several measuring tapes to take the measurements of them. I walked up to a harried Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me, could you help us get some robes for Hogwarts?" I asked, trying my hardest to be polite. She nodded slightly and sent us over to stand with a large group of other teenagers. I was sad to recognize a certain head of pale, silvery blonde.

"Ugh, Malfoy's here." I growled. Lexi snickered. Malfoy turned his head at hearing his name.

"Quiet, Lexi, it's not funny." I hissed, turning my head so he wouldn't see my face. I glared hard at her when she didn't shut up, and when she caught sight of my glare she quieted instantly.

"Thank you." I hissed. I turned back around, thankful to notice that Draco too had turned back around. We waited around for quite a while, and I was steadily growing impatient.

"You know, I'm just gonna change the way all of the robes look anyway, so why am I buying standard black robes?" I asked Lexi. She shrugged.

"I could ask myself the same thing." She replied, "I suppose we'll just have to make do with the robes and mess with the rest of the uniform instead."

"I want a crushed black velvet winter cloak, with silver trimming and wide sleeves. And I want the fastenings shaped like serpents. You?" I said.

"I want the same but I want gold trimming and wide sleeves, with talon shaped fastenings." She replied. At that moment Madam Malkin moved swiftly toward us.

"All right, all right, if I've already taken your measurements move on to this side, and if I haven't stay over there so I can get them." She said briskly. Several of the large group shifted over to the other side, while my sister, Malfoy, and I stayed where we were. Malfoy chose that time to look over at us. We hadn't seen him since we were seven, and luckily he had forgotten what we looked like. He turned back around quickly with a scowl when Madam Malkin told him to stand straight. She got our measurements and gave us robes before sending us off after we paid her ten galleons. We left the store in step with Malfoy, but quickly slowed down to let him pass.

"He doesn't remember us." I said.

"Well, he hasn't seen us since we were seven, so it's perfectly possible that he has forgotten. I mean look at his dad, the fucking git, he probably tortures him." Lexi said. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He probably only acts like suck a git because he doesn't want Lucius to beat him. I think I'll try to help him out, if he wants help that is." I said. She nodded.

"So, where to next?" She asked. I shrugged.

"How about Flourish and Blotts, we can get our books now, the ones we need at least." I replied. She nodded, and we made our way down the alley and into the large bookstore.

"Now, what do we need to get?" Lexi asked.

"Hold on, let me check." I said, pulling the letter from my back pocket, "We need _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A Master's Guide to Magical Potions and Brews_ by Arsenius Jigger, and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard." She nodded, and we began to browse through the vast shelves of books, scrolls, and stationery sets.

"I've got two potions books and two of the Goshawk books. Did you find the Slinkhard book?" I asked when I rejoined Lexi at the register.

"Yeah, they were buried underneath some other books. I really wonder what kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher picks a book based purely on theory. You can't honestly expect to learn anything if you don't even use the spells." Lexi complained.

"Book's that dull is it?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed.

"Oh well, it's probably some ministry approved bullshit." I said. We paid for our books and set off to get the next items on our list. We were stopped, however, by the loud gurgling coming from our stomachs. Lexi laughed.

"Looks like we should get some lunch before we carry on to the next item on our lists." I said. She nodded and we set off to get a bite to eat at the café in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"I suppose we should get owls, of course I'm bringing Draconis anyway, but we should have our own owls so that we don't have to use the school's owls." I said as we finished up our meal and stood.

"Yeah, but only you need an owl, I'm bringing Harpy." Lexi replied. I nodded.

"All right, I'll meet you at home. I'll pick up some new quills and ink after I pick up an owl." I told her. She nodded and headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron so she could floo home. I made my way through the crowds of witches and wizards and past several shops. Finally I came to a shop with all manner of animals, owls, cats, toads, spiders, bats, any animal you could think of. I walked in and searched through the many different kinds of owls. I stopped at the sight of two bright amber orbs staring intently at me from a dark feathered face. There was an intelligence glowing in those eyes that spoke of something beyond simple animal instinct. I walked over to the curious creature. It was a sleek, black Eagle Owl. It cocked its head slightly to the right as it watched me, clicking its beak. I smirked.

"You're a pretty boy, aren't you?" I cooed softly. The owl let out a low hoot and preened his feathers slightly.

"I knew you were a smart one, you know when you're being complemented." I said quietly. I grabbed the caged he was in and carried him carefully to the register so I could buy him. I smiled slightly to myself as I carried him out of the store with me.

"I'll call you Hades, you like that?" I asked the bird, stroking his glossy feathers slightly through the bars of the cage. He hooted in response. I suppose he liked it. He really did remind me of Hades, with his bright eyes that say they know more than you think they do and the luscious dark feathers. His beak was thin, black, and sharp looking. His talons looked lethal, if used as a weapon; they were large, sharp and, black. The tufts of black feathers near his ears gave him the appearance of having horns, only adding to the king of the underworld persona.

"Okay, now to go buy some new quills." I said to myself. He swiveled his head to look at me, and it almost looked like he had raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. Hades watched me for a moment longer then he swiveled his head back around to watch a lizard scurry across the path in front of us. I walked down the alley, back towards the Leaky Cauldron and stopped just a few stores ahead of it. There I went in and bought several high quality quills, all black feathers with either gold or silver tips. I also bought some new ink, before leaving the store and returning home to meet my sister.

I coughed as I stepped out of the fireplace and glanced around. It was dark by now, and my dad was probably having some secret meeting with Lucius. Nagini slithered around the corner and into my view.

"_Nagini, where isss Lexi?"_ I hissed in parseltongue. She flicked her head to the side and slightly upwards.

"_In her room, mistresss Desdemona."_ Nagini replied.

"_Thanksss."_ I said then turned. I walked swiftly from the room and sped up the stairs two at a time. I passed by my black door and stopped in front of Lexi's cherry wood door. I used the hand that wasn't occupied with Hades' cage to pound heavily on the door.

"Alright, alright, stop beating down my door!" Lexi yelled, her voice steadily growing louder as she approached the door. She wrenched the door open and stared at me.

"Must you always be so loud?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. I smirked.

"I got you some quills, sis." I said, holding up the bag that contained my newly purchased quills, "I also got an owl, his name's Hades." I lifted the hand that grasped Hades in his cage so she could get a better view.

"He's gorgeous, Dess, I think he'll get on well with Harpy, don't you." She said as she stepped back and let me walk into her room. I nodded. Harpy was a large, black eagle, and she was perched majestically on the top of Lexi's wardrobe. I nodded slightly in his direction.

"Hello, Harpy. Meet Hades, my new owl." I said. Harpy regarded me with his dark eyes then switched his gaze to Hades. Hades hooted in greeting. Harpy let out sort of low screech that meant she was pleased or happy. Hades hooted again as I set his cage down on one end of Lexi's desk.

"Hold on Hades, you're only gonna be there for a minute while I give Lexi her new quills and one of the inkwells." I said quietly. Lexi chuckled. I glared slightly at her as I handed her four black quills tipped with gold and a well of black ink.

"I've left your books and robes on your bed, and Draconis told me to tell you that he heard Daddy and Wormtail talking about Dumbledore and some sort of Order." Lexi said.

"Order, Dumbledore? You mean like an army of some sort?" I asked as I gathered up my quills and inkwell and picked up Hades' cage.

"I dunno, Draconis didn't catch much, Nagini heard him and told Daddy. Wormtail shut the door on him before he could hear anymore. I huffed slightly. I really hate Nagini sometimes.

"Well, we should start packing tonight, the train leaves tomorrow." I said as I turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. I'll see you in the morning, Dess, night Hades. Tell Draconis I said good night." Lexi said. I nodded.

"Night Lexi, night Harpy, see you in the morning. We should get breakfast on the way to the station; I highly doubt there's anything edible left here." I said at the doorway.

"Okay." Lexi replied, punctuated by a yawn. I stifled a yawn of my own and stomped down the hall to my room. I opened the door and walked in quietly. I set Hades' cage down on my desk and opened it, allowing him to fly up and perch on my wardrobe. Draconis lifted his head at the noise. He was coiled tightly on my pillow.

"_Who's the bird?"_ Draconis hissed.

"_This is Hades, my new owl. DO NOT EAT HIM! He's smart and I wouldn't have bought him if I didn't want and or need him. No hurting him either."_ I hissed back. He nodded his head. Hades hooted in greeting. I yawned and pulled my trunk out and opened it. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and waved it, adding a slight flick of the wrist to the end. My clothes, books, new robes, quills, inkwells, shoes, and several other items that would be needed at school flew into my trunk and packed them neatly, even folding the clothes. I pulled a pair of pajamas, which happened to be on the top, from my trunk. I stripped quickly and pulled on the black and green plaid flannel bottoms on and then pulled on the black ribbed tank top bearing the words "Bad girls have all the fun," in green lettering. I folded the clothes I had just taken off and placed them on my desk chair to wear tomorrow, and then I fell into bed and snuggled into the warm black sheets and comforter. I fell asleep quickly with Draconis' warm body coiled next to me.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

**I know it has been a VERY long time since I've updated this thing, and for that I must say I am sorry. I've been extremely busy this year with my summer mission trip and now being nearly three months into my Senior year in high school. Between AP classes, Choir, Debate, and Art competitions, I have little to no time for writing. Updates will be slow, but I haven't forgotten about my fanfictions, I'll update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas associated with it. I do, however own the original characters Desdemona, Alexandria, and Ramses. Addison is owned by my friend Kimmy-chan and Thorn is based on my friend Rosie but owned by me…do NOT insult any of them seeing as Desdemona is partially based off of me and Alexandria is partially based off of one of my all time best friends known mostly to me as the werewolf girl…you know who you are ;p**

**Enough of my overly long A/N…enjoy the story and please review with constructive criticism or helpful ideas to stave off any possibility of writer's block.**

Against the Odds

A Harry Potter Fanfic by xXShadow-Wolf13Xx (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)

Chapter Two

I woke with a start to a loud pounding on my door. Hades let out a disgruntled hoot at the noise.

"What!" I growled.

"Get up you lazy ass it's nearly ten. We have to be at the station soon or we'll miss the train to Hogwarts!" Lexi yelled through the door, punctuated by another round of pounding thumps on my door.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Give me a minute." I grumbled. I stumbled groggily out of bed, eliciting an annoyed hiss from Draconis at the disturbance.

"_Don't hiss at me, Draconis. I didn't want to get up this early. Blame Lexi and Hogwarts not me."_ I hissed at him. He stared at me for a moment before returning to his tightly coiled position, hiding his head from the light. I yawned widely and stripped my clothes before dressing in the clothes I had worn the day before. I folded my pajamas and placed them in my trunk. I then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair into its usual spiky mess with the fringe straightened over my right eye. I lined my eyes thickly with black eyeliner and eye shadow, dusting the outer edges with silver eye shadow. Pleased with my appearance, I packed up my toiletries and put them in my trunk. Then I bewitched my trunk to float out in front of me. Hades flew into his cage and I closed it and picked it up. Draconis slithered up my leg to coil around my neck and arms, his head resting on my shoulder.

"_I'll have to charm you so you're invisible, because I'm not really allowed to bring you along. But you know how me and rules get along."_ I hissed to him. He nodded imperceptibly. I tapped his head lightly with my wand, casting the disillusionment charm on him. Guiding my trunk in front of me, I walked out of my room, locking it behind me, and stomped down the hallway and down the stairs to meet with my sister and father. I found my sister in a similar position as me, Harpy was perched on her shoulder, and her trunk was hovering a few feet off the ground just in front of her. Our father was seated regally in his throne like chair, Wormtail on his left.

"Wormtail will be escorting you to the station, but you will be on your own from there. I'll expect monthly reports sent to Lucius. There **will be** consequences if I do not receive confirmation of these reports. You know what is expected of you, now go. Your induction to the Death Eaters will be confirmed after the Christmas holidays, which you will be required to spend at Hogwarts." He said. He dismissed us with a wave of his hand. We followed Wormtail from the room and out of our large manor. We packed our trunks into the back of the black Lamborghini before climbing in. Wormtail gunned the ignition and we tore down the drive and off of the estate. We arrived at King's Cross Station in no time. We pulled our trunks from the back and placed them on trolleys before entering the station. We heard the tires squeal as Wormtail sped back to the manor.

"Come on, Lexi, let's get in there and get some food before we miss the train." I sighed, barely holding in a yawn. She nodded, letting loose her own yawn and we turned and stomped into King's Cross Station. We stopped at a small café just inside and picked up a small breakfast of small pastries and mocha frappes. We ate and drank as we walked, searching for the entrance to our platform, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"There it is, Dess." Lexi said through a mouthful of pastry. I followed her pointing arm to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. I watched as a young wizarding family ran straight through the barrier, appearing to have vanished into thin air. I smiled.

"Then what the bloody hell are we waiting for?" I asked with a smirk, glancing at her out her the corner of my eyes. I was met with the same expression gracing her face.

"Let's go, Dess." She said. I smirked and walked calmly toward the door, picking up speed as I went. When it looked as if I was going to collide head on with the brickwork, trolley and all, I disappeared through the barrier. It felt weird, walking so easily through something that looked so solid. I couldn't help but imagine that it was similar to the feeling of walking through a giant jell-o mold. I chuckled at my own imaginings. My sister glanced knowingly as she joined me on the platform. Simultaneously we turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"I will never think of a jell-o mold the same way again, thanks to you." She accused, a mock glare directed at me as we walked toward the train. Our belongings were whisked away to be stored in the luggage car, save for our owls.

"It's not my fault you randomly decide to abuse our mental connection and barge into my head like that." I retorted in mock indignation. "Honestly, I don't care if we're just playing tricks on Muggles with our mind skills, but bloody hell, could you give fair warning before invading my personal space?" She laughed.

"Oh, bugger off." I huffed, a perfect imitation of one of the holier-than-thou aristocratic types, like Narcissa Malfoy.

"You are much too good at that." Lexi said with a laugh as we strolled down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty compartment. Finally we found one and slid into it, shutting the door behind us.

"It's not my fault I have a photographic memory and years of having Cissy as a babysitter gives for a perfect imitation of her." I said as I put Hades into the overhead compartment. He hooted at me indignantly.

"Oh, be quiet you, I'll let you out after we've been going for a while, Hades." I said, diverting my attention to my owl for a moment. I heard as Lexi laughed next to me, in the process of calming Harpy down when she placed her in the overhead compartment next to Hades. I sat down and shot back up to my feet almost immediately, Draconis hadn't liked being squished and had squeezed a little tighter on my neck.

"_Ssorry, Draconiss, Calm down!"_ I hissed at him in quiet parseltongue. I quickly sat and rearranged myself so as not to squish him. He relaxed his tight grip on my neck. I heard loud voices coming steadily closer, accompanied by footsteps and the occasional bout of laughter.

"Let's check this one, it's our best bet. It's the only empty compartment before the Slytherin car." Said a feminine voice from right outside the compartment. I could make out the silhouette of a small feminine form, maybe five feet four inches in height. The compartment door slid open and a head of flaming red hair popped in. Brown eyes took us in.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we join you?" She questioned. I shook my head.

"Not at all. Please, sit." My sister answered, gesturing with her arm. The red head smiled cheerfully at us before pulling the door open all the way and stepping in. She took a seat right next to me. Three others followed her in, one with the same vibrant red hair, but considerably taller, another with honey gold curls and intelligent hazel eyes, the last made me hold in a gasp. Harry Potter had just taken a seat next to Lexi. His green eyes were vibrant and his hair had the tousled just got out of bed look, just as father said. The scar was prominent on his pale forehead. Black rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I haven't seen you two before, is it your first year?" The curly haired girl questioned from her spot next to the red haired girl. Lexi nodded.

"Yes, we've just transferred from Black Forest Academy of Sorcery." She said. The red headed boy gasped.

"Woah, only the best of the best are accepted there!" He exclaimed. I smirked.

"Of course." I replied. He looked at me in slight awe.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and-" The curly haired girl began.

"-Harry Potter." My sister and I finished simultaneously.

"Your reputation precedes you, Harry." Lexi stated.

"You two remind me of our brothers Fred and George, they're twins." Ron said, scratching his head. I chuckled.

"My name's Dess, and that's my twin sister Lexi." I said. Ron blinked.

"That would explain the similarities, then, wouldn't it?" Ginny said through a fit of giggles.

"So, what year are you in?" Hermione asked.

"This'll be our seventh year in school, but at Hogwarts we will be in our fifth year." Lexi replied.

"Seventh year? Bloody hell, when did you start school?" Ron asked, awed.

"At the academy, they start you at age nine for your first year." I replied. His eyes widened.

"But our father gave our mother orders to start training us before we could walk." Lexi finished.

"He sounds like a tyrant." Harry said. "No offense." He quickly added after a heated glare, or attempt at a glare, from Hermione.

"None taken, he really was a tyrant sometimes." Lexi stated.

"Like when we didn't get something right on the first try." I added.

"Or if we talked back." Lexi said. I nodded in agreement.

"But it really is useful, what with the war that's bound to begin now that Voldemort has a body again." I said. Harry gaped.

"You mean you believe it, even with all the rubbish the Prophet is spitting out?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, we've seen him." Lexi said. I shot her a discreet look.

'_Careful there, sis, be mindful of whom we are speaking to. He's just like a Gryffindor, noble and brave but utterly impetuous. He wouldn't let us explain he'd simply start off hating us or try to use us as collateral or something.'_ I hissed into my sister's mind. She nodded imperceptibly at me.

"Where? When? We haven't heard of any Voldemort sightings." Harry asked, ignoring Ron's sharp intake of breath at the name.

"You just don't know where to look. I live in the same town that Tom Riddle grew up in. The Riddle Mansion, which has been vacant for as long as I can remember, has had an increasingly odd amount of magical activity. We live just down the road from it, and we saw him staring out of the window one night." I said, quickly covering up my sister's blunder with my well practiced lying skills. Salazar Slytherin would be proud. I thought Ron's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"No way!" He breathed. I nodded.

"That must be bloody terrifying, living just down the road from a bloody murderer." He said. Hermione seemed too shocked to speak and Ginny was looking at us both with a new sense of respect. Harry remained silent.

"Anyway, what year are you all in, and what House?" I asked, quickly changing the subject after several moments of tense silence.

"Erm, we're all fifth years, 'cept Ginny, she's a fourth year. We're all in Gryffindor. Maybe you guys will be too." Ron said, gaining enthusiasm with each word. I shook my head at him in amusement; he was like a kid in a sweet shop.

"I hope so; I think it would be amazing to be a Gryffindor." Lexi said happily. I just shrugged in indifference. I wanted to be Slytherin, but I'd never tell them that. Besides, Lexi was the one with all the child like enthusiasm, not me.

"You're not one for emotions, are you?" Hermione asked, she sounded extremely bookish. I sighed.

"Obviously not. I learned a long time ago that it's best to hide what you really feel from those you do not truly know. It saves one a bloody lot of heartache and pain." I said monotonously. I had built emotional walls around myself years ago and no one, not even Lexi, could breach them. She stared at me for a moment, and I saw a million and one questions flit through her hazel gaze. I dared her to ask one. Luckily for her, Ginny had quite a way with reading murderous expressions hidden within people's eyes and saved Hermione from a well aimed hex by changing the subject.

"So, do either of you play quidditch?" She asked brightly, I could tell it was a favorite pastime of both her and her brother. Harry also brightened considerably at the turn in conversation. I smirked.

"I'm a bloody good beater, and Lexi's a bangin' chaser." I said. Lexi mirrored my expression and nodded.

"Really, Harry's a damn good seeker and team captain, the youngest person to play on the house team in a century. Ron's keeper and I'm a chaser. We need another one though, 'cause one of ours graduated last year. Be sure to try out if you're in Gryffindor, Lexi." Ginny said. Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"We'll be arriving soon; you two should go put on your robes." Hermione said. I was beginning to despise her and her know-it-all attitude.

"I know, but my robes are misplaced in my trunk at the moment and I don't feel like summoning them. They'll just have to deal with my trench coat tonight." I said, pulling a black leather trench coat from my messenger bag and slipping it on after removing the jacket I had been wearing. Buckles and straps hung from it, much like my leather modified straight jacket. The back was emblazoned with the image of a large silver dragon with glowing emerald eyes and obsidian talons. The collar stood high and stopped at my chin, reminiscent of a vampire collar. Lexi chuckled and nodded, pulling out a matching black leather trench with the image of a hawk on the back, almost identical to the one on her shirt. It was in varied shades of red and gold.

"Nice jacket, where'd you get it?" Ginny asked me. I smirked.

"Thanks, I made it myself, Lexi's too." I replied proudly.

"Can you design me a leather jacket?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Black leather or colored leather?" I asked her.

"Black." She replied.

"What are your favorite colors and favorite animal?" I asked after making a mental note of her choice.

"Green and gold, and my favorite animal is a Gryphon." She answered. I nodded.

"I'll have one made as soon as I can, do you want a trench coat or a biker jacket?" I said.

"Umm, I'll have a trench coat." Ginny said. I nodded. She smiled brightly at me and my sister looked at me oddly.

'_What? I like her, she's got fire. She'll go far in the war against Father. All three would. I don't really like the brown haired bitch, but she's got brains, not as smart as me, but smart enough. Harry's a true Gryffindor, just like mum said Uncle James was.'_ I hissed at her in my mind.

'_I'll agree with you there, the girl's got a spirit to match her flaming hair, but her brother leaves a little to be desired. I suppose he has his moments though. You're definitely right about Harry, and I swear if that Hermione doesn't lay off soon she's gonna find a well placed hex sending her straight to St. Mungos.'_ She replied. I stifled a laugh, and saw that she too was fighting back a bout of laughter. We were all startled when a loud banging sounded on our compartment door. Suddenly the door slammed open and I was met with a familiar head of silvery blonde hair flanked on either side by a six foot Slytherin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pot-head and his fan club." He said in that familiar drawl.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ron roared.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasel, I'm a prefect now, and it doesn't matter whether you're a prefect or not, I can still give you a beginning of the year detention for that." Malfoy drawled, a haughty smirk adorning his face. I shook my head.

"Ron, calm down, he's not worth it." Hermione said, trying to placate Ron, who was slowly turning a shade of red bright enough to rival a tomato in his anger. A vein in his temple popped out.

"Oi, Blondie, why don't you just leave 'im alone before his head blows up from his anger at you, and we all blame you for it? Wouldn't that make dear old Mummy proud?" I sneered at him. Hermione looked at me bewildered, while Ron seemed to be unable to decide whether I was defending him or insulting him. Malfoy was speechless. I suppose that was because my statement would've made Salazar proud.

"And who are you?" He asked after finally finding his voice.

"Why should I tell you, Blondie?" I asked, managing to look down my nose at him in a perfect imitation of his mum, even though he towered over me while I was sitting down. Once again he was speechless. He stood, looking as brain-dead as the two lackeys next to him, for several moments until he came back to himself.

"Whatever, you're probably not even worth knowing anyway." Malfoy snapped, epically failing in his attempt to lie. He wanted more than anything to know who I was; I could see it in his eyes. If I made Slytherin, his life would be pure hell, and I would have fun every second of the way.

"I have never seen anyone talk back to Malfoy like that, ever." Ron said, amazed. I smirked.

"I'm not just anyone." I replied slyly.

"Were you defending or insulting is what I'm still trying to figure out." Hermione said, her voice torn between awed and angered.

"I was defending 'im. Malfoy let 'im alone didn't he?" I replied. She nodded.

"I think that was bloody brilliant, Dess. I think we'll be great friends, regardless of what house you're in." Ginny said. I would've replied had I not been interrupted by the loud whistle as the train stopped in Hogsmead Station.

"Well then, let's get on with it." I sighed as I glided gracefully to my feet. Mother told us that no proper Riddle, or Potter for that matter, was ever clumsy. Every time we stumbled she would chide us and warn us that should we have a repeat offense the consequences would be far worse. My sister and I made no sound as we followed the quartet of Gryffindors to a carriage pulled by thestrals. I smirked, knowing that only Harry would be able to see them. He stopped short, right in front of one of the thestrals and stared in complete shock.

"Ron? Do you see that?" Harry asked uneasily pointing at the creature. Ron looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

"See wha' Harry?" He asked, a confused, dazed look appearing on his face.

"That, there, pulling the carriage. They're huge." Harry replied, his voice had taken on a tone of desperation.

"The carriage is pulling itself, Harry, like always." Hermione replied worriedly. Harry was downright distraught by now.

"I'm not mad; I can see them plain as day. Why can't you?" Harry said.

"I believe you, we can see them too Harry. You're not mad." My sister said soothingly. I nodded.

"Yeh, they're called thestrals. Beautiful horses the size of a Clydesdale covered in leathery skin and sprouting two bat-like leathery wings from their backs. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." I said. Hermione and Ron looked at me. Hermione seemed miffed, apparently she hadn't known that. Ron was just confused.

"So, I can see them now because I saw Voldemort kill Cedric?" Harry asked. I nodded. He looked no better than he had before we had reassured him of his sanity. We all climbed into the carriage and sat back for the ride to Hogwarts. One of the teachers was at the gate when we arrived. He made sure that everyone went to the appropriate place.

"We'll see you after the sorting, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, we've got to find Professor McGonagall." Lexi said as we ascended the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. They nodded and joined a large, raucous bunch of Gryffindors as they entered the Great Hall. Lexi and I followed a large group of rather small first years as they crowded into the Hall and gathered at the foot of the main stairway. They were considerably shorter than us, which was saying something, considering we were only five foot five. I scanned the group of nervous looking first years and was startled to notice two girls that didn't fit in with them in the slightest. They, like us, towered above the first years; one of them even appeared to be half an inch taller than us. One had long auburn hair that hung in ringlets down her back; I just caught the barest of glimpses of glasses when she looked at the girl standing next to her. The other had silver blonde hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back in tumbling waves. Minutes later a woman with gray hair fastened into a tight bun underneath a black witch's hat and dressed in black robes appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly made her way down. She stopped two steps from us.

"Welcome, first years and new students. You will soon follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted. Prime behavior is expected, no less. Rule breaking, even now, will result in punishment." She said, peering at us through her spectacles. Her voice showed her age, but remained firm and commanding. Few would disobey her without due cause. A murmur of intimidation swept through the group but died as soon as it met my sister and me. We were completely unfazed. The group of students parted like the Red Sea as she continued down the stairs and toward a large, rather imposing set of iron bound mahogany doors. They opened before her, and as she walked into the Hall the roar of students greeting old friends died out as all eyes turned to look at the frightened group of first years with amused grins. However, one the roaming eyes reached my sister and I, they turned from amused to bewildered. Apparently transfer students weren't common, or maybe it was the Muggle clothes, because they weren't staring at the other two girls like they were us. We stopped in front of a raised sort of dias where a long table was set up. The Headmaster sat in the center chair flanked by several teachers and staff members. I smirked up at my brother, Ramses, and he winked at me.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall announced loudly. Her voice reverberated throughout the hall. I glanced up as she began calling names. The enchanted ceiling was beautiful, showing the clear sky and a number of stars unheard of back at the Riddle Mansion.

"Rowling, Justine." Professor McGonagall announced. A small girl walked up and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

'_I wonder what will happen when she says our name. Not many people know that Voldemort's name was Tom Riddle.'_ Lexi's thoughts whispered into my mind. I shrugged. It wouldn't be too much longer until we would find out.

"Coltrane, Robert." A brown haired boy lumbered up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Felton, Tom" A taller boy with a buzz cut walked up and became the first Slytherin to be sorted.

"Riddle, Desdemona." Professor McGonagall said. She glanced up immediately afterward with a sense of complete shock. I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore sat up straighter in his seat and his eyes focused on the stool, waiting for me to sit in it. I heard several gasps from somewhere among the student body, most likely from the Golden Trio and company, I'm sure they knew the name. I walked up slowly and sat, ignoring all of the stares. The hat was placed on my head, and its rasping voice filled my ears.

"**My my, what have we here. You should be very easy to place, and yet, you are not. Your father alone should merit you a place of royalty amongst Slytherins and yet your blatant bravery and complete disregard for all forms of authority makes you prime Gryffindor material. Your intelligence could rival Rowena Ravenclaw, yet you keep your head calm and collected even in the most trying of times. You could be a prime candidate for Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. But where to put you?"** The hat spoke so low only I could hear.

"Slytherin." I whispered softly.

"**Very well…SLYTHERIN!"** The hat said, its voice rose to a booming yell by the end and I was amazed my eardrums hadn't burst. I smirked, a perfect imitation of the portrait of my great-great-I don't know how many greats-grandfather, Salazar Slytherin, in the main hallway of our mansion. McGonagall pulled the hat from my head and I rose from the stool, as graceful as a dancer, and strode over to the loudly cheering table of Slytherins. Feeling cocky, I took a seat right next to the silvery blonde haired prat, Draco Malfoy. I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. I laughed internally.

"Riddle, Alexandria." McGonagall said. My sister walked up, just as confidently as I had. She sat, and I could practically hear the internal debate. I could imagine the hat telling her that she should join me in Slytherin, that we would be a great team and make our father proud. I watched as her lips moved, imperceptibly, she was saying Gryffindor repeatedly.

"**Gryffindor!"** The yell had a magnitude that should've shaken the walls. A wide grin stretched across my sister's face as she pranced over to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore hid his shock well, but McGonagall was not so fast on the draw. Shock showed on her face like a neon sign. I held in a chuckle. The Slytherin table was silent.

"Aren't you two twins?" A pug faced girl on the other side of Draco asked.

"Obviously, we look identical, do we not?" I said. She glared at me, but I didn't care, I could see Draco stifle a laugh. He turned towards me with a rather amused grin on his face as Crabbe and Goyle fell into a fit of laughter.

"Then why was she sorted into Gryffindor?" Said an olive skinned boy with shoulder length black hair. He made Gryffindor sound like a particularly nasty swear, the kind you'd never say in front of your mother no matter how old you got. I shrugged.

"Lexi was always more of a saint than I was. She wanted to take after the better half of our mum's family, Gryffindors the lot of 'em, excepting our mum of course." I answered. Crabbe shook his head in disgust.

"That's bloody horrible, and you had to live with that all the time. I would go mad." Pansy said, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all really tragic. Now could you please shut that gaping hole that you call a mouth? Your voice is giving me a migraine." I growled, rubbing my temples. She looked shocked for a few seconds until her ugly face contorted with rage.

"How dare you…" She shrieked, although she didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say, she found herself mysteriously without a mouth. I smirked; it was quite the improvement over her previous appearance. The Slytherins who saw it were shocked and amused. Wandless magic hadn't been taught to any of them yet, nor had nonverbal spells. I laughed inwardly. They would never know that I hexed her mouth away. I sighed when I realized I would have to give it back later though, I was the only one who could reverse the spell.

"James, Addison." McGonagall said loudly. I looked up at the sound of a familiar name. It was the auburn haired girl with the glasses. I watched as she walked up, her black robes fluttering around her blue jean clad legs. Thin red rectangle framed glasses were perched daintily upon her nose, and I noticed that her eyes were a shade of grayish green. I watched as she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor, all the while I was trying to figure out just why that name sounded so familiar.

"McCullough, Thorn." McGonagall called after Addison had taken her seat next to my sister at the Gryffindor table. I watched the blonde girl walk up and noticed that she was wearing an emerald green t-shirt with a silver wolf on it and a pair of black jeans under her robes. Her eyes, I noticed, were and icy shade of blue, not unlike my own left eye. After a few minutes' deliberating, she was sorted into Slytherin. I watched as she walked over and took a seat next to me.

After the last first year, a kid by the name of Spike William, was sorted into Slytherin, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year announcements. I tuned it out for the most part, until he was interrupted by a high, girlish voice when he announced that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been filled. I hardly knew the woman, who resembled a particularly large, pasty toad, was standing until she walked around to stand next to the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome, and thank you, students, for making me feel at home here. I am very happy to be teaching a safe, Ministry-approved course this year…" She began in a voice that was nearly as bad, if not worse, than Pansy's had been. I tuned out the rest of her droning speech. All it meant was that Fudge, that barmy git, was interfering at Hogwarts, which in turn interfered with me and my sister's plans as well as our father's. I praised God when she finally sat back down and Dumbledore began speaking once more.

"We have also added a new course this year, open for anyone who wishes to take it. It will be taught by Professor Ramses Riddle, a world renowned dragon tamer. He will be teaching the ways to safely train, ride, and care for dragons. You will also learn how to fight while riding a dragon." Dumbledore announced. I smiled widely. Several cheers went up around the hall.

"Riddle, are you related?" The olive skinned boy asked. I nodded, tuning out the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. What's your name?" I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, name's Blaise Zabini." He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I smirked and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. I could feel the bones grind slightly. He shook his hand out when I let go.

"Now that's a bloody strong grip." He said, wincing as he massaged his hand.

"I've spent too much time handling dragons and other dangerous creatures with my brother, don't know my own strength sometimes." I replied with a smirk.

"I'll say, damn, it's a wonder my hand isn't broken." He whined, yet his voice still carried an undercurrent of amazement.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that. I only break bones when someone pisses me off. Either that or I'll hex them into oblivion." I said cheerfully. He looked at me warily.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Draco said from beside me. I chuckled.

"Yes, that would be wise." I said, quite seriously. I would have never known that Dumbledore had finished speaking had mountains of food not appeared at that exact moment. My mouth began to water as I realized just how hungry I was. I piled my plate high with meat and potatoes before digging in, stealthily feeding Draconis little bits of meat. My goblet filled with pumpkin juice and I took a small sip before grimacing and transfiguring it into Dr. Pepper. Once the meal was over, we were lead out of the Great Hall by the head boy, some annoying aristocratic prat. Our footsteps echoed on the gray stone floor as we descended into the dungeons. We followed many passages and corridors until we stopped in front of a large expanse of wall. I could see the faint outline of a doorway in the stones of the wall, but with the repeated pattern of imitation stone windows it blended in quite well.

"Drakaina." Said the head boy towards the wall. The wall slowly ground open, the stones grating against each other. When it was finally open all the way, he led us all in.

"This is the Slytherin common room, to the right the staircase leads down to the girls dormitories, to the left the boys. Mind yourselves to not get caught breaking the rules. The beginning of term party will be held within the next two months, specifics will be posted on the announcement board." He said to the first years, me, and the other new girl, the other students had already dispersed and were lazing about the common room. The Head Boy left to deal with his duties, and we were left to our own devices. I scoffed at the nervous firsties and made my way over to a set of plush black suede couches situated perfectly in front of the fire. Draco lazed on one, with Pansy pestering him, annoying even without a mouth. I sighed as I saw the barely controlled annoyance in Draco's expression.

"Pansy," I said gaining her attention, as well as Draco's, Blaise's, Crabbe's and Goyle's.

"Do you want your mouth back?" I asked reluctantly. She nodded enthusiastically. Draco groaned, as did Blaise.

"I don't like it either but I've got to give it back or that crack-pot Dumbledore's gonna go off on me. I don't need that the first week of term." I said annoyance clearly evident in my voice, "Besides I'm the only one who could give it back anyway. It was a custom spell I made after suffering years of a nagging house elf."

"_Captus Reverto_" I said, waving my wand towards Pansy. Within seconds her mouth was replaced on her face and she shrieked at me indignantly.

"Careful, you pug-faced chit, I've taken and returned your mouth once, push me and I'll take it and conveniently forget how to return it." I hissed at her. She quickly shut up, though a glare colder than a glacier remained directed at me. I smirked and stared her down with a glare as cold as ice but as powerful as fire. She averted her gaze quickly. By then several Slytherins of fifth and sixth years had gathered around to watch the spectacle of the new girl.

"You know, taking a picture usually lasts longer." I said dryly to the gawping crowd. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Draco was staring at me with something akin to amazement in his eyes, possibly even admiration. It was hard to tell with his steely gaze. I held back a yawn as I took a seat on the couch, picking up Draco's feet and dumping them unceremoniously onto the floor. He nearly fell off. I held back a laugh. He sat up proper and shot me a half hearted glare, I could tell he didn't mean it because of the gratitude that I could see buried deep in his gaze.

"So is there a particular lights out time, or does Snape not care?" I asked as I gazed into the fire.

"Oh, Snape doesn't care, but we best choose a reasonable hour. We start classes immediately after breakfast tomorrow." Blaise answered. I scoffed.

"Now he's a lenient head of house, the head of house at Black Forest would hex you straight into St. Mungo's for a week if you were caught out of bed past lights out. It was alrigh' if you were awake, but God forbid you were out of your bed." I said with a chuckle.

"Snape would love to be able to punish the Gryffindors like tha', but Dumbledore would 'ave 'im sacked immediately for it." Goyle said in a deep, slightly mumbling baritone. The others nodded in agreement. I smirked wickedly.

"My sister would love you guys. She's honestly more like me than she seems. She wanted to be in Gryffindor to keep an eye on our stupid cousin Harry." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Pot-head's your cousin?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Yeah, my mum had the misfortune of bein' his dad's older sister. They only shared a father, but that still made her a Potter." I said with disdain. "They were nothin' alike, my mum and James; she was a Slytherin Queen while he was a noble, yet impetuous and dim-witted Gryffindor."

"Must be horrible knowing you're related to that git." Blaise commented. I nodded.

"He doesn't even know it either, you saw us sitting with him on the train. He didn't even have a clue." I said.

"Wow, and I didn't think he could get any stupider." Draco said with a derisive snort. A warning squeeze to my neck alerted me that Draconis wanted to be introduced.

"Oh, you guys wanna see something awesome?" I asked. Crabbe and Goyle nodded enthusiastically, Blaise and Draco looked interested. I pulled out my wand and tapped Draconis on the head. The disillusionment charm melted away, revealing my twenty-eight foot python to the people remaining in the Slytherin Common Room.

"That's bloody wicked." Crabbe said, but kept his distance.

"This is Draconis, he's a reticulated python. I'd make sure your owls stay away from him." I said, stroking Draconis' head.

'_Speaking of owls, Lexi, can you ask Hades where he is?'_ I thought to Lexi. Ten minutes later she replied that he was up in the owlery.

'_Thanks Lexi, tell him I'll be up to see him in the morning before breakfast. Oh, and tell Harpy hi for me.'_ I replied. She told me she would and I broke the connection. Thankfully, no one had tried to talk to me while I was talking to Lexi. I checked the time on my phone and noticed that it was well past midnight.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm going to bed." I said, stifling a yawn. They nodded and bade me goodnight as I made my way down the stairs and into my room, I was lucky enough to have earned a private room thanks to my brother. I also had a private entrance behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin just off the main corridor of the dungeons. I smiled as I stepped into the room, it was huge and a queen sized bed was centered against the wall directly in front of the door. It was covered with an emerald green velvet comforter and silver satin sheets. Enchanted windows lined the wall to my left, showing a clear star strewn night sky. A dresser and vanity were placed against the wall to my right. My trunk was at the foot of my bed and Hades' cage was on top of the dresser. I smiled and looked at Draconis.

"_I think I'm gonna like it here."_ I hissed to Draconis. He nodded and slithered from my shoulders and onto the floor. I closed the door behind me and magically locked it; no one would be able to open it unless I permitted them to. Then I rummaged through my trunk for some pajamas before slipping into my bathroom to take a shower. After I was washed and dressed, I curled up into my bed and succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

**Again, I'm sorry it's been so long, but at least know that I haven't forgotten, I've just been quite busy. As always, review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. And, I could always use characters, so if you would like to be in the story, shoot me a message with an idea and I'll see what I can do.**

**~Shadow Wolf (Formerly known as xXPsychoXx)**


End file.
